Capitulo 2
Capitulo 2: sigue el camino. 'Abrí las cortinas de mi recamara y acomode la cama lo mas que pude, hoy era el ultimo día de escuela, bueno al menos para los demás. Para mi buena/ mala suerte me había quedado en casa gracias a que Abigail me contagio de su gripe, no fue nada grave pero mi mamá decidió que lo mejor seria que me quedara en casa, ella había ido a hablar con la directora sobre lo que paso hace unos días; yo seguía insistiendo en que no era mi culpa pero ella no me creía por completo, en el fondo no podía culparla, ya me había creado mala fama de buscapleitos. ' 'Como sea, aproveche el tiempo para hacer mis maletas para el viaje, ya había terminado con mi ropa y zapatos y empezaba a organizar mi equipaje de mano, mamá me había prohibido llevar mi laptop y el nintendo DS, el celular si lo llevaba por que bueno, uno nunca sabe pero me lo había guardado y me lo iba a dar hasta que llegáramos a Oaktown. El Mp3 no lo había a llevar porque de todos modos no lo encontraba. Ya casi terminaba cuando olvide algo muy importante. ' '-¡Mis libros! –exclame en voz alta, aunque de hecho estaba sola en mi cuarto. Corrí hacia el librero y jale varios de mis libros al mismo tiempo, lo que de hecho provoco que estos cayeran al piso, los tome y los puse en mi cama para elegir cuales llevarme. Tome Harry Potter la orden del fénix y el misterio del príncipe y las crónicas de narnia la travesía del viajero de alba. Estos libros serian suficientes. Tome los demás libros y los metí en el librero. ' 'Estaba a punto de guardar el de Harry Potter y el prisionero de azcaban cuando recordé algo de hacia unos días, el libro me hizo recordar a Sirius Black y este me hizo recordar al lobo de mis sueños; no había pensado mucho en eso pero la verdad es que no había sido normal. Por lo general yo olvidaba mis sueños y este lo recordaba vívidamente, tenia un presentimiento raro sobre esto. Seria que significaba algo… o le había puesto demasiado queso a mi sandwinch en el desayuno y eso explica los sueños raros. Sacudí la cabeza y decidí concentrarme más en lo que hacía. ' 'Casi cuando estaba por terminar, Abigail entro al cuarto. ' '-¿tienes mis tenis aquí?-pregunto al entrar, ya casi se había aliviado de lo de la gripe. ' '-están en el closet- dije mientras ponía la maleta de mano sobre la cama. Mi hermana abrió el closet y saco sus zapatos. ' '-oye ¿y enserio tiraste a Petunia de las escaleras a propósito?- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa. Ya me había preguntado varias veces y al igual que todos, no me creía que fue un accidente. Suspire. ' '-si.-mentí y agregué- si Aby, tire a Petunia por las escaleras, es mas, le tire una patada y ella cayo de cabeza. Era algo que llevaba planeando desde hace años… ¡y lo volvería a hacer!- concluí en tono dramático. ' '-hablo enserio.-dijo mi hermana con expresión seria, inmutable. ' '-ha ¿entonces no me crees? ¡¿Y porque rayos no me crees cuando te digo que no fue intencional?!-exclame exasperada. ' '-nunca dije que no te creyera… ' '-¡entonces por que me lo vuelves a preguntar!-dije conteniendo la frustración, Aby se ruborizo un poco y bajo la mirada. ¡Rayos! No me podía resistir a esa carita.- ya, perdón.-suspire aun poquito frustrada. ' '-esta bien, prometo no volverte a preguntar.-dijo sonriendo, no puede evitar sonreír un poco también yo. ' '-¿ya terminaste tu maleta?-pregunte. ' '-casi, recuerda que también debes preparar la ropa que vas a usar en el viaje. ' '-vaya, sabia que algo se me olvidaba.- dije mientras me daba un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano. Fui hacia el closet y saque unos jeans grises y una blusa en colores rosa fiusha y negro de manga larga. ' '-Suki…-escuche que comenzaba a decir mi hermana detrás de mí cuando me disponía a cerrar la puerta del closet. ' '-¿si? ' '-¿crees que la abuela mejore?-pregunto ella con un poquito de miedo de la voz, me di la vuelta y la mire con ternura. ' '-claro princesa- le dije de cariño.- no te preocupes, ella va a mejorar, siempre mejora, nuestra abuelita es muy fuerte; yo que tu me preocupaba por el condenado Phily.- le dije e hice una mueca malvada.- muajajaja. ' '-mamá tiene razón, Phil no es mal sujeto- dijo ella con una mirada reprobatoria que me recordaba ligeramente a la de mi mamá. ' '-es que tu no lo conoces como yo.- le dije, era cierto; Aby era muy pequeña como para recordar los bobos apodos que Phil me decia, o también la vez que casi me arrolla con su bicicleta. Mi hermana era muy pequeña para recordarlo todo, pero yo de lo había contado antes. ' '-debes superar eso, sabes. ' 'Yo estaba a punto de decirle algo más, cuando escuchamos el ruido de la camioneta, mamá ya había llegado. Abigail y yo salimos de mi habitación, caminamos por el pequeño rellano, bajamos las escaleras, pasamos el comedor, las puertas de la cocina y el despacho hasta la sala. ' '-hola mamí –saludamos Aby y yo. ' '-hola niñas.-saludo ella aun en el umbral, nos sonrío y a mi me miro un poco avergonzada. ' '-lo siento, Suki.-me dijo ella.- fui con la directora y ella me dijo que todo había sido un accidente, Petunia había estado molestado a una niña y luego tu saliste pero no la empujaste. ' '-¿Cómo sabia la directora, ella no había estado ahí?-pregunte. ' '-la niña que quisiste defender era la hija de la directora y ella le dijo todo.-me contesto y extendió los brazos.- perdóname cariño. ' '-si.- fui con ella y la abrace. ' '-aunque de todos modos me ocultaste lo que había pasado- dijo cuando me soltó. ' '-y tu no me creíste a mi, yo la pobre victima de una abusiva; yo que soy tu propia sangre, yo que… ' '-no empieces.-me dijo mi mamá. ' '-buena frase Suki ¿te molesta si la uso en mi libro?-escuche que exclamaba mi papá desde su despacho. Mi mamá puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió. ' ' ' 'Subí el volumen de la bocina de la computadora y los acordes de guitarra eléctrica de “sk8te boi” empezaron a llenar la habitación. ' 'La canción no iba nada al caso, pero me ponía de buenas. Levante mi maleta de mano del piso y la coloque sobre la silla giratoria del escritorio de la computadora. Ya había hablado con mi mamá, me levanto parcialmente el castigo permitiéndome la televisión, la música, videojuegos y las demás cosas. Aunque por haberle ocultado todo desde un principio no iba a poder utilizarlos las primeras tres semanas. Podía soportarlo. ' 'Me puse la pijama mientras cambiaba la canción a la de “Save me” de Remy Zero, el tema de Smallville. ' '-“¡Somebody save me!”-exclame a todo pulmón cual rockstar cuando la canción llego al coro. En eso mi hermana entro, tenia puesta un pijama rosa con el que se le veía bastante tierna, yo llevaba por cierto una pijama de pantalones de hello kitty y una blusa negra. ' '-buenas noches, Suki.- se acercó y me dio su habitual beso antes e dormir.- por cierto ¿podrías bajarle un poquito a la música? ' '-lo siento, princesita.- me acerque a la bocina y le baje un poquito.- buenas noches-. ' 'Ella salió de la habitación. Apagué la luz y deje prendida solo la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Entonces decidí apagar de una vez la música y la laptop. Me metí en la cama, el reloj deba las 10:25pm, iba a tener que levantarme a las 5:00pm si queríamos llegar a desayunar con mi abuelita. Cerré los ojos. ' ' ' 'Mi habitación había desaparecido y en su lugar los imponentes arboles del bosque se levantaban, el sol los iluminaba. Mire hacia uno de los arboles en particular y note un pajarito parado en una de las ramas. No era un adulto pero tampoco un polluelo o eso podía suponer de las muchas horas viendo Animal Planet. De pronto el cielo se nublo y un enorme cuervo de poso en una rama de un árbol frente al árbol donde estaba el pájaro. Por un momento temí por el pajarito por que parecía que el descomunal cuervo lo iba a atacar o algo por el estilo, no recordaba si ese era un comportamiento normal en los cuervos pero eso me pareció, el pajarito intento volar pero cayó del árbol. ' 'El cuervo despego las alas como queriendo ir por el, pero algo lo detuvo. Un halcón apareció de la nada y atrapo al pajarito pero no para atacarlo y devorarlo sino para para ayudarlo a aterrizar –debía de ver mas videos de animales por que según recordaba esto no era un comportamiento normal en esta ave- el halcón acaricio con el pico al ave con ternura –bueno tal vez era su papá aunque no se veían de la misma especie- el halcón se interpuso entre el pajarillo y el cuervo con intención de protegerlo, aun así el halcón desplego las alas, voló rápidamente hacia donde estaban las otras dos aves… ' ' ' 'Lo ultimo que escuche fue al cuervo haciendo un sonido amenazante que fue remplazado por los primeros acordes de “somebody that i used to know” de Goyte. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el techo, los posters que estaban en la parte más alta del techo y la cabecera de madera de la cama. Me lleve los dedos a los ojos y note que había estado llorando un poco. Me incorpore lentamente y me senté apoyando la espalda en la cabecera. La canción provenía de mi celular que estaba en la mesa de noche, lo tome y lo apagué. ' 'Esa escena en mis sueños era realmente triste y lo mas frustrante era no saber que había pasado ¿el cuervo gigante los habría atacado? ¿Se había comido a la cría? ¿Qué paso con el halcón? Mis cavilaciones de vieron interrumpidas por la segunda alarma del celular, esta vez con una grabación que Aby y yo habíamos hecho en la que ambas gritábamos cosas sin sentido. Lo apague rápidamente y me levante de la cama. Con respecto al sueño… tal vez lo mejor era dejar de cenar en la noche; primero lo del lobo y ahora esto, tal vez la respuesta era dejar de ver los documentales de animales. ' 'Me vestí, hice la cama, tome mis maletas y me guarde el celular en los pantalones, salí de mi habitación. Abigail salió también de la suya, cargando o mejor dicho arrastrando una enorme y pesada maleta. ' '-¿me ayudas?- me dijo algo sofocada cuando intento hacer pasar su maleta por el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto. Tome una de las asas de la maleta y la jale, en ese momento mi papá subió por las escaleras. ' '-yo la bajare hasta abajo, ustedes tomen sus bolsos de mano.-nos dijo, tomo la maleta y bajo con ella. Mi hermana se me quedo viendo. ' '-¿Qué?-pregunte extrañada y bostecé. ' '-te ves horrible.-me dijo y luego ella también bostezo. ' '-yo también te quiero, Aby.-le dije con sarcasmo. ' '-perdón, pero enserio tienes la ojeras muy marcadas.- me dijo.- ¿no dormiste bien? ' 'Enseguida se me volvieron a la mente las imágenes de las aves en mi sueño ' '-no. ' 'Oímos que la puerta del cuarto de nuestros papás se abría y vimos a mamá salir con un neceser y una bolsa. No parecía como que hubiera dormido mal o como si hubiera madrugado. A pesar de que hacia tiempo que había renunciado y ya no trabajaba, era común verla todavía con sus habituales pantalones y blusas de vestir; esta vez llevaba unos jeans, una blusa negra y un suéter morado. ' '-¿no dormiste bien?-pregunto también mi mamá al ver mis ojos. ' '-no- conteste con voz adormilada, como de zombi. ' 'Las tres bajamos por las escaleras hasta el comedor donde estaban las demás maletas, mi mamá volvió a subir por mi maleta y Abigail y yo ayudamos a llevar el equipaje del comedor hacia la cochera. ' '-yo lo subo, ustedes entren al coche.- nos dijo cuando dejamos las cosas. Nuestro auto era un jeep color negro, no sabía que modelo o año, no hablaba el idioma de car and driver. ' 'Aby entro por la puerta izquierda y yo por la derecha. Enseguida vimos que mamá sacaba la ultima maleta- la mía- cerraba la puerta con llave y abría la reja con el control remoto. Afuera en cielo estaba como boca de lobo, casi completamente obscuro de no ser por los faroles de la calle y una que otra tímida estrella asomada. Nuestros padres entraron al auto, este arrancó… y empezó en viaje. ' 'Salimos de la casa y pude ver la obscura cera de mi calle; los ojos empezaron a irritarme así que los cerré esperando despertar en Oaktown. '